Surprise Kisses
by VS-san
Summary: A fan fiction of Toradora! that has a different twist from episode 5. Can you guess what will happen to episodes next to episode 5:Stolen Kisses?
1. Panthreian Greetings:Palmtop Returns!

**FJ/N: ****I know I shouldn't really be starting a new one, since my other story isn't finished yet (which my beta recalls to be very short for her standards), but the muse is killing me!  
**_**(Beta/Requimen1997: it was hard to do this, and I told Denbob that I was only gonna beta Naruto/Bleach/VKnight stories, yet he threatened me that he'll ruin my Itachi collection if I didn't beta his work. XD OOC characters? Sorry, I'll work it a bit next time.)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Toradora...'kay?**

"Surprise Kisses"

Chapter 1: Pantherian Greetings: **Palm Top Returns**

--

"I-It can't be..."

"It's really her!"

"P-Palmtop Tiger!"

"Who...OH MY GOD."

The class 3-A was in a rag. Not too much of a rag, much to say, but definitely it was for them. A new student had been placed in the 3-A class, although it wasn't much of a bother for other classes. Apparently, the newbie had, you see, just _had_ to be classified in the female gender; that was the necessity and excitement of the male pupils.

More than that.

The girl...well, _she_ wasn't just any student.

She was Ta-

"Taiga Aisaka!"

...Well, that ruined it. But...holy friggin' _yes_, the new transfer student was Taiga Aisaka, a girl with a very beautiful appearance, as being the reason for the male population's commotion.

Deep inside Taiga's thoughts, she wished Ryuuji, Yusaku, Minori...everybody else were there. Frustrated at the thought, she went to a nearby chair and decided to fume while sitting down.

–-

A school project had been assigned to Minori and Ryuuji. They went to the rooftop, thinking it was better for them to do the work.

They heard low, hissing sounds behind them. Ryuuji turned, eventually facing a familiar figure.

"Taiga Aisaka, A.K.A the Palmtop Tiger. Hisashiburi!"

**R&R. Favorite. Subscribe.  
**Fajanilan870078

* * *

Sneak peak:

***Next Chapter:**_ Awakened Reunion!_

*_Ryuuji, Minori, Taiga, Kitamuta and Ami will have a unexpected reunion...but why did Aisaka did not remember 1 of them?_

O

O

_**~Stay Tuned!~**_


	2. Awakened Reunion

**Hi there…this is the second chapter of Surprise Kisses…I already publish it because my Beta is on vacation here on FF so I choose my decision…I'm not that good on grammars so sorry if you can't understand my story…

* * *

**

Chapter 2: **Awakened Reunion**

**--**

"Taiga, can't you remember us?"

"We are your friends!"

Both Ryuuji and Minori screamed. Taiga feels deserted in a point that she couldn't remember one of them.

"**Ding-Dong**; you should return to your classrooms now"

--

Even she is in the classroom, she still can't forget what did Ryuuji and Minori said. One of classmates of Taiga is very close to her, Yuri- Tomagasaki, calms her down. "Be optimistic Aisaka, it's good to befriend with them right? So, what's the prob?" Tomagasaki said, "It's not the problem, the problem is, how I could join with them if I don't know what is my relationship with them is and how strong my relationship with them did lasts." Aisaka's reply.

It's almost lunch time, that Taiga had been awaken from a very long day dreaming. What did happen? Of course Taiga had been staying away from Ryuuji and Minori.

Later, there's another bell ring.  
It's almost dismissal time now.

-- (main topic)

**Taiga's Condition:**

While Taiga is on her way home, suddenly, a snatcher hooked up Taiga's bag.

Taiga screamed for help, but there's no one saw what happened and no one hears her screaming. She moved out and chase the snatcher.

Suddenly, she saw the snatcher and kicked it away and she rest for a while in a small way.

**Ryuuji and Minori's condition:**

Ryuuji is on the way to Minori's house to fetch her but he saw Minori running and he thinks like she is chasing someone.

She immediately follow Minori and he saw that she is getting tied by a man whose age maybe around 25-30.

Holy, good, God that Minori does not emit any danger from that old man.

They walked all around and they stopped at a small way.

**Kitamura's condition:**

"Goodbye! Kitamura! See you tomorrow!" Kagura said.  
"Goodbye also!" Kitamura's reply.

While Kitamura is on his way home, she suddenly saw a very familiar face.

Is that Taiga?  
No, she is tall, blue-colored hair, and...

Wait...I think it's Kano Sumire!?

As I expected, Kitamura chased her, even in the small way, but she disappeared...  
But Kitamura never fails, he still go to that way and he sees...

**no...she sees Minori, Ryuuji and...Taiga**...  
He is shocked but...he is very surprised as he saw Taiga...a very familiar face, with everlasting beauty majorly appeared in hiding sunlight.

--

"Ta...Tai...-ga?! How d-did y-you..." **(Kitamura)**  
"She is on class 3-A so we don't know that she is here and the shocking news is **she doesn't remember one of them...**" **(Ryuuji)**  
"Ahhh...okay...s-so...I better go home now..."

Aisaka immediately go home...

--

"Taiga, tomorrow will be your birthday, do you plan for doing anything with it?" Taiga's father has spoken, "I will be inviting all of my classmates, and even on the other class (This maybe my chance to be close with them…)". "Good, then let's get be ready.

* * *

**A/N:_Yuri Tomagasaki and Kagura are OOCs here, they are also newbie students in class 3-A. I know that this chapter of SK is not as good as the first one but I will try to make the second better._**

* * *

Sneak peak:

***Next Chapter: **Happy B-day Taiga: The girl on the golden stone

*Taiga is now getting set for her B-day and all of them are invited...Will this be the way for Taiga to be close with Ryuuji, Minori and Kitamura?

O

O

_**~Stay Tuned!~**_


End file.
